Where is the Love?
by Candi Man
Summary: After a mysterious kidnaper takes Winry, Ed and Al must go find her! But rumors go around that the kidnapper uses the women for the Philosper's Stone...
1. Wrench and Kidnapper

Where is the Love?

By Candiman

Summary: After a big fight with Ed, Winry goes for a walk but mysteriously disappears. News has been going on about a maniac kidnapper who takes only women. Ed and Al must find the kidnapper before it's too late. And if all the rumors were true, the kidnapper used the women were used to get the Philosopher's Stone….

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Author's Note**

Chapter 1:

Wrench and Kidnapper

"You are the _most _inconsiderate jerk I have ever met!" Winry yelled. Ed had

finally come back to get his auto-mail fixed **how surprising, **and Winry, being the

thoughtful, sensitive person she is **cough**, had baked him a cake as a 'Welcome Back,

Ed and Al' surprise. After a few bites, **remember, Al can't eat**, Ed suddenly realized

that there was _MILK _involved. Ed pushed his plate back and stood up, saying in a cold

voice that he did not want anymore and that he was going outside. "I put all my heart and

soul into that cake Ed! And you just push it back and don't care! You are so heartless!"

"Ah, come on, Winry," Ed said. "I'm not that hungry, anyway. Let's go fix my

arm now, okay?" Winry's face suddenly got red, not with embarrassment, but with

anger.

"You little…" she started, but then…**_ THUNK!_** Winry had hit Ed with her wrench

with all her anger. She walked out the door with an "I'm going for a walk." Out side, Al

was playing with some stray cats. He heard Ed and Winry's argument** if you could call **

**it that, Winry did all the screaming **and saw Winry walk past him toward the road

without so much as a hi or bye. _'What did brother do this time?' _he wondered. He

walked through the door and saw Ed sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his forehead.

"What did you do this time?" Al asked. Ed glared at him, but mumbled, "I didn't eat

the damn cake." He got up just as aunt Pinako **spelling?** came walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Winry?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"She went for a walk," Ed answered. "Why, Pinako?" Pinako's eyes widened and panic

filled her face.

"OUTSIDE!" she yelled. "There's a maniac _kidnapper _on the loose and my

Winry's _outside? _How could you let her go? The kidnapper takes only _women!_"

Ed and Al gasped. _'A kidnapper?' thought Ed. 'That kidnaps only women? Winry!' _

He suddenly realized what may happen.

"We gotta go find Winry!" he yelled, grapping his jacket.

"Right, brother," Al answered, already at the door.

A few miles away, Winry was walking down a muddy road. "Stupid Ed," she

grumbled. "And I worked so hard on that cake, too!" Suddenly she heard a rustle in a

bush. Curious, she went for a closer look. She shouldn't have done that.

**How was that? Please review! I'll do chapter 2 tomorrow! **


	2. Kidnapped

Where is the Love?

By Candiman

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the story!

Chapter 2:

Kidnapped

'_Dammit, Winry!_'Ed thoughtfuriously. _'Where is she!' _He and Al had left Winry's house an hour ago and _still _hadn't found her. _'If anthing happens to her,' _Ed thought, _'THEY WILL PAY' _By his side, a metal man was thinking _'Brother sure is worried about Winry,' _He looked of in the distance thinking. To think that they only came back to get Ed's arm fixed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes before, Winry heard a sound in a bush. She cautiously walked over. '_Maybe it's a wild animal or something' _she thought. She put her hand near the bush when another hand darted out, twisting her hand and making her scream in pain and terror.

"Come here, doll face," a man suddenly stepped out of the bush and covered Winry's mouth and arms. "I could use you…" He took a hand from her mouth and made a strange symbol on the ground. Winry recognized it was the symbol Ed used when he did alchemy. She was about to scream, but the man's hand was back on her mouth. "There," she heard him mumble. He took his other hand and slammed it down onto the symbol, and they were…………. **(WEEEEEEE)**….. gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Al were still looking for Winry when they found a hurridly rubbed out symbol by a bush. **(cough) **"Look, Al!" Ed yelled, crouching near the symbol. "This symbol is for alchemy!" An note was also put on the ground under a rock. "Look it says:

Dear reader,

I have taken _Winry_ _Rockbell_. To whoever this is reading this, I will not give her back until I use her for something. You may have what's _left _of her. Though there may not be much left that is.

Signed,

The Vanishing Alchemist

"Brother, they've taken Winry!" Al cried. Ed was still crouching, his eyes glued to the note. "Brother?" Ed got up, anger and hate for this _Vanishing Alchemist _flashing in his eyes.

"Come on Al," he whispered. "Let's go ask Mustang. He knows about _everything _that's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There! Enjoy! I'll finish chapter 3 in 1 or 2 days. Please review!**


	3. Flame Alchemist and Another Kidnap

Where is the Love?

By Candiman

**Thanks for the reviews, except for that stupid flame one. What a bh. Jeez, anyway, here's the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3:

Flame Alchemist and Another Kidnap

_ Roy Mustang _was in his office, filing some papers. Over the last 3 days, 6 women had suddenly disappeared. Now we all know Roy loves women, so this makes it even harder for him. Riza hadn't disappeared yet, but he was still nervous. He didn't want anything to happen to her **(wonder why?)**. Roy was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. Riza entered the room and saluted.

"Excuse me sir," she said. "But Fullmetal is waiting outside and wants to see you." Roy was surprised. _'Edward?' _he thought.

"Send him in," he said. Riza nodded and left the room. A few seconds later, Edward and Alphonse came in. Ed seemed furious, and Al seemed to be nervous.

"Mustang!" Ed yelled. HE ran up to his desk, his face red with anger.

"Woah, hang on," Roy said. "What's the matter?"

"Brother," Al said. "Calm down and tell Colonel Mustang what happened."

"The Vanishing Alchemist!" Ed yelled. "What do know about him!" Roy looked surprised, yet calm.

"That's confidential information," he said. "Why do you want to know?" Ed looked, if possible, even angrier.

"Winry!" Ed yelled. "This maniac has kidnapped her!" Roy raised his eyebrows. _'So Fullmetal's girlfriend has been kidnapped? This could be interesting.' _he thought.

"Well then," Roy said. "This vanishing alchemist has seemed to have kidnapped 6 people, all of them women. After each kidnap, he and the woman just disappear, never to be seen again. So far, all we know about this alchemist is that he or she is currently hiding in Caligary. As you probably know, Caligary has a big reputation for being a dangerous and violent town. But this alchemist is constantly on the move. We have people searching all over Caligary, but we have nothing so far." Ed was quiet all through Roy's talk.

"So he's in Caligary?" Ed whispered. Roy nodded. "Then c'mon Al, let's go." Roy stood up.

"Wait a second, Edward," he said. "You can't just go waltzing into Caligary. Listen, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to have some patience. If we find anything, we'll tell you."

"Listen to him, Brother," Al said. He put a big metal hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I know," Ed whispered. "But Winry…" He sat down in the chair in front of Roy's desk. Ed, Al, and Roy all sat there for what seemed like hours when an earsplitting shriek broke the silence. Roy ran to the window. He gasped. Ed and Al followed him. On the ground in front of the building was the same symbol Ed and Al saw when they found out Winry had been kidnapped, and by its side, a pistol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BUM BUM BUM! The tension. In case you didn't get it, RIZA WAS FINALLY KIDNAPPED! Oh my. Plz review! I'll do the next chapter in 1 0r 2 days.**


	4. Caligary

Where is the Love?

By Candiman

**Sorry I'm late! Here's the rest of the story:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4:

Caligary

A few days have past since Riza had been kidnapped. For the first couple of days, Roy and Ed raved and yelled and threw such tantrums that poor Al had to hide in his corner. No news had come from Caligary. But on the tenth day after Riza's disappearance, Roy was informed that the kidnapper _was _currently hiding out in Caligary. 7 more women had disappeared since Riza's kidnapping, all of them living in Caligary

"So he really is in Caligary," Ed asked after calling down. Roy nodded. "Then I'm not waiting anymore, Mustang. I'm gonna find Winry if it's the last thing I do!" Roy smiled. _Ed really cares about her, _he thought. _Those two really belong with eachother, I gotta get them together, but now I got to worry about Riza. _

"Fine," he said. "Go, but do me a favor." Ed nodded.

"Anything," Ed said, surprised.

"Find Riza for me," Roy said. He got up and walked out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Ed asked. Al got out his corner.

"Maybe he really cares about Riza the way you care about Winry," Al replied. Ed blushed.

"Let's go," Ed mumbled. Soon he and Al were on the next train for Caligary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caligary was once a beautiful place before the rebellion happened. It had happy townspeople and beautiful houses. But then, a selfish man named Ricardo Ureata **(nice name) **who wanted to be mayor destroyed it using alchemy. And ever since then, the people in Caligary turned paranoid and hated anything to do with alchemy. So you probably would expect the warm welcome Ed an Al got when they arrived in the Caligary train depot. "We don't want anymore alchemists!" a man yelled. "Not after our wives and daughters began to go missing!" Ed ducked a flying rock and yelled, "We want to help you find your wives and daughters, you stupid idiots! We're missing some people we care about too!" The angry mob calmed down. "You are missing people too?" an old man yelled, but with pity in his voice. The mob began to whisper among themselves. "Fine," the old man said. "You can enter our…… town." The mob left Ed and Al and went back to their houses.

"Now that's over," Ed said. "Mustang said that the kidnapper was on the East Side."

"Then let's go, brother," Al said, beginning to walk.

"Uh, Al," Ed said "that's West."

"No, that's West," Al said pointing.

"Listen, I'm SURE that's west, so let's go this way." Ed said. "Trust me."

"fine," Al said. But he wasn't sure at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over on the East side, a girl was screaming. Actually, about 20 women were yelling, two of them Winry and Riza. "Let me go!" Winry yelled. The kidnapper laughed. "Not yet, doll face," he said. "I gotta use you for something, along with all these other pretty ladies." He laughed again. "Something special, that's for sure." He whispered. "Something very special."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked it! I'll update in a few days, like one or two… or three. I got a lot of homework. I make the chapters short, I know. Sorry, but I got a little of time. ****Please review!**


End file.
